


Assorted Oneshots

by PokeTrainerFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game), Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeTrainerFangirl/pseuds/PokeTrainerFangirl





	1. Chapter 1

Here's just a bunch of oneshots that I have that I didn't want to make books for :)


	2. Friends to Lovers (Kyoya x Reader)

//Inspired by this quote “Perhaps we were friends first and lovers second. But then perhaps this is what lovers are.” Andre Aciman, Call Me By Your Name

(Y/N) and Kyoya had been friends practically from birth. With (Y/N)’s father owning a famous and successful pharmaceutical company and the Ootoris notably running hospitals, bringing the two businesses together just seemed like the natural progression of things.

As (Y/N) danced with Kyoya at one of the Host Club’s parties, she reminisced about their lifelong relationship.

(Y/N) and Kyoya sat in a field together, (Y/N) picking flowers and braiding them into flowercrowns as she talked with Kyoya happily.

“And then sensei found out but she didn’t tell mother and father” she finished the story.

“(Y/N)-chan, you really need to be less reckless.” Kyoya scolded.

“I know I know” she sighed before placing one of the crowns she made on Kyoya, “there. Now we have matching crowns” she added, growing cheerful once more

(Y/N) smiled at that memory before getting lost in another memory.

The days of sitting in flower fields as young children were long gone and the two preteens were at their first school dance as 7th graders. (Y/N) stayed close to Kyoya. Kyoya stood and offered (Y/N) his hand.

“It’s your first dance. You shouldn’t waste it sitting around. May I have this dance?”

Kyoya watched the spaced out expression on (Y/N)’s face, wondering what she was thinking about.

“Y/N)?” he asked softly, snapping (Y/N) out of her reverie.

“Hm?” she questioned.

“What had you so spaced out?” Kyoya inquired.

“Just some old memories of us. Like that one time when we were little and I made us matching flowercrowns and our first school dance” (Y/N) answered. Kyoya gently pressed his lips to hers between songs when no one was looking.

“I couldn’t be happier to have shared those moments with you.


	3. More to a Boxer Than Winning (Glass Joe x Reader)

You were currently tending to Joe after a fight when Little Mac came to see how his opponent was fairing.

“Hey. I didn’t do too much damage did I?” Mac asked, genuinely concerned.

“Nothing more than already has been done. He’ll be fine…though if he keeps forgetting his English after every fight I’m gonna start worrying more than I already do” you answered.

“Wait. Really?” Mac questioned, now sounding even more concerned about the man.

“Yeah. He does.” you sighed.

“This is probably going to sound terrible but I have to ask, if he puts you through this much stress then why stick around?” Mac asked. You shook your head.

“You’re young so you still have a lot to learn about the world. There’s more to a boxer than winning. Besides, he needs someone to stick by his side and honestly I’m more than happy to be that person. He’s stuck with me. I’m gonna do the same” you answered.


	4. Jesse’s Girl (Genji x OC x McCree

//Inspired by Rick Springfield’s song Jessie’s Girl

A feminine giggle drew Genji’s attention from his meditation. He looked up to see Aria, the gorgeous Italian sniper, running past with McCree’s signature hat upon her head. The cyborg held back a frustrated sigh as he watched Jesse run after her calling to her about how “that was a dirty trick darlin’” and he rolled his eyes behind his mask. The twinge of anger that Genji felt at the sight wasn’t his right, he knew this; Aria wasn’t his and she never had been. She wouldn’t ever feel the same. Genji couldn’t help the frustration, the anger, he felt as McCree gently caught Aria, pulling her flush to his body. Aria wrapped her arms arounds McCree’s neck. Genji stood and slipped out of the room as the reason he lived bestowed affection to the tacky American.

As Genji walked to his room, thoughts jumbled in his head. He knew that he shouldn’t be as angry at McCree as he was; Jesse had always been a good friend of his, having been a friend to him since the beginning. It was just so hard to remember that though when he saw Aria and Jesse being so damn affectionate. Why couldn’t Aria look at /him/ like that? Why couldn’t she laugh for /him/ like that? Those thoughts wouldn’t do him any good, however, and Genji knew that.

Genji entered his room and sat on his bed. Despite not needing to sleep anymore, he still enjoyed having the bed. It was soft and warm, perfect for meditation. He sat on the bed and attempted to clear his head. Unfortunately, it seemed as though the fates wished to tease him as fantasies of holding Aria flush to him, her lips against his, her whispering his name, her moaning his name all filled his head. He groaned and flopped back on the bed as his spirit dragon appeared in its cat-sized form. Genji pet the small dragon, trying to calm himself at all. He had to get this crush handled. Genji stood and went to find the person that he trusted most, his old mentor Zenyatta. His dragon made itself disappear just as quickly as it had appeared.

“Master, I apologize if I am interrupting anything, but I’ve come to ask for your help.” Genji told Zenyatta.

“I am always happy to help my brightest pupil. What is troubling you, my child?” Zenyatta responded, having been pulled from his meditations.

“Say a person is in love with someone that they cannot have. What should they do?”

“Who is it that you have feelings for, Genji?” Zenyatta gently pressed causing Genji to sigh.

“Aria” Genji answered simply and Zenyatta nodded.

“That is understandable. Aria certainly is a wonderful person and you two are rather close…” Zenyatta observed. Genji nodded.

“Exactly. What do I do?” Genji questioned.

“You will have to find the answer to that on your own.”

Genji left with another sigh after thanking Zenyatta. He returned to his room and attempted to meditate, finding the same problem as earlier resurfacing but this time he just allowed it to happen. He didn’t realize just how much time had passed by the time that he was startled from his reverie by a knock on the door.

“Come in” Genji stated. Aria peeked her head in, giving the ninja a smile.

“Hey Genji. Wanna go stargaze? The shooting range is empty since it’s dark. Commander Morrison’s not doing dark drills until next week so it’s clear.” Aria offered.

“That sounds fun. Thank you” Genji agreed, standing.

The two walked together in search of the perfect spot to stargaze and talk. Conversation flowered easily and Aria laughed at some joke Genji had told her.

“That reminds me of the time we swapped Morrison’s conditioner with pink hair die.” Aria giggled. Genji smiled behind the mask.

“Or the time we swapped his hair gel with mayonnaise dyed to match.” Genji added.

“Why don’t we pull pranks like that anymore?” Aria asked as she carefully lied down in the cool grass. Genji joined her.

“We’re both busy.” Genji shrugged, avoiding the real reason, before sitting down.

“Well…I can tell there’s something more behind it, but I won’t push you into talking about something you don’t want to.”

“Thank you, Aria…So, it’s been a while since we’ve had time to do this” Genji responded, trying to break the awkward air that he had created.

“Yeah. We used to get in trouble for being caught asleep out here.” Aria smiled at the memory.

“Then Morrison would make us run until Angela came to our rescue”

“Yeah” Aria trailed off; there was a lull in the conversation until Aria looked over at Genji, “You know, I used to stargaze like this with my father when I was little”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mhm! We’d lie in the backyard, just like this, and he’d point out the different constellations… Like that one!” she said pointing to a particular cluster of stars.

“What is it?” Genji pressed.

“Orion. See, there’s his belt and there he is” she responded, showing Genji where Orion was.

The two stayed like that, talking about anything and everything until Aria fell asleep. Genji carefully and gently brought her to her room and lied her on her bed. He fought the urge to kiss the sleeping woman’s forehead but rather just silently left.

After about a week, McCree returned. Genji’s time of fantasy having Aria as his was over. McCree clapped a hand on his metallic shoulder with a “thank you kindly Genji for keepin’ an eye out for my little desert flower, this cowboy owes you one.“ causing Genji to nod.

“Of course,” he replied, faked cheerfulness disguising his true feelings.

A feminine giggle escaped Aria’s lips as she was lifted and carried off by her cowboy. Perhaps he would only be her friend, but perhaps that would come to be enough for Genji.


End file.
